1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the leveling of parked vehicles and, more particularly, to the leveling of recreational vehicles such as motor homes, house trailers, pickup trucks with campers, and the like.
2. Related Art
When parked on uneven terrain, recreational vehicles are most commonly leveled by driving them onto one or more blocks. This is usually a trial and error procedure which can require rolling the vehicle onto and off of the blocks multiple times and seldom results in more than a very rough leveling of the vehicle.
A leveler for lightweight, single axle trailers is available commercially under the name BAL® Light Trailer Tire Leveler, with BAL being a registered trademark of Norco Industries, Inc., Compton, Calif. It has a pair of U-shaped arms which are hinged together at their distal ends, with a screw extending between the base portions of the arms for raising one of the arms at an angle to the other. The device is placed flat on the ground with the arms embracing the tire on the lower side of the trailer, and the screw is turned to raise the tire. This device can only lift the tire a short distance off the ground and can only be used with trailers of relatively light weight.